Smile, Darling, Smile
by xbecbebex
Summary: He can hear it in her voice that she's crying.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another one shot! –squee!- Anywho, thank you all for subscribing to me, reviewing my work, and favoriting my pieces. I love you all to pieces! KEEP IT UP. As Rachel Berry once said 'I'm like Tink, I need applause to live!' Yeah, that's me. For my work… So yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: NOPE NOPE NOPE STILL DON'T OWN THIS BEAUTIFUL SHOW FULL OF BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. Cos if I did, Lila and Spencer would be married by now. SO yeah. Obviously I don't own the show.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She's crying. He can hear it in her voice. But he's at work and she's at home and he can't leave yet. "My lunch break is in an hour. Hang on until then?" He asked, worry filling his voice.

She sniffles and nods before realizing he can't see the action. "Okay." They hang up, murmuring declarations of love to each other. Somehow, Spencer Reid makes it through the hour before rushing home to see what's wrong with his girlfriend. She came home early from LA; she was supposed to be there for another week. He was excited she was home; don't get him wrong, but the reason for her coming home so early? That part worried him.

He entered the house, his eyes locking in on her suitcases that were sitting by the door. She had not made an attempt to unpack them yet. Granted, she had only gotten home a few hours ago. Lila was sitting at the kitchen table, looking ever so lovely in an ivory white summer dress that accentuated her curves in a pleasant way. She had an unfinished glass of red wine in front of her and due to the tangy smell in the air, it wasn't her first.

She turns to stare at him, her eyes glossy from the wine and what looks like hours of crying. She stays in the chair as he places his bag gently on the ground before sliding onto the chair next to her.

"So, tell me what happened, Lila." Spencer says softly, patiently.

"I… I was offered this really really great role, Spencer. I went to the call back and the director offered it to me right there! I was so shocked. Like this role would have made me a 'serious' actress in the eyes of the Academy." At this, a fresh round of tears well up in her eyes and he squeezes her hand in his.

"Ok. So what happened? Why aren't you on set right now? Why are you home?" He asks, knowing these are difficult questions to answer, her pain is visible on her face, but also knowing she wanted him to ask them.

"Well, he invited me into his office to discuss what the role entailed and the lodgings they were going to provide. Typical conversation for such a thing. But when we got in there, he locked the door and cornered me, telling me I would only get the role officially if I had sex with him. I refused, so he hit me." He hadn't noticed her reddening cheek until she mentioned it and he tenderly traced the mark. It wouldn't leave a scar, thankfully, but emotionally, she might never forget it.

"Then what happened?" His voice is thick with anger and despair for his girlfriend. It wasn't an odd thing for a director to offer a role to a woman and then dangle it over their heads until they had sex with them, but it was hard to think of it happening to Lila. She had actual talent. She didn't need to use her body (mighty fine as it was) to propel herself forward.

A ragged sob tore at her throat as she took another long sip of wine, nearly finishing the glass. "I pulled out that pepper spray you gave me and shot him in the eyes with it. He cursed and fell backwards and knocked himself out on his desk. I left. I didn't call the ambulance but I let his bitch of a receptionist know he was 'indisposed'. If he hasn't already blacklisted me, he's going to wreck me, Spence. My dreams of ever getting a break-out role in LA are done. He will make me pay for not letting him have me."

At her last words, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's body, pulling the shaking form to him. He rubbed the goose bumps away from her arms and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Lila, I can promise you that I will get Garcia to investigate that man and bring forward any charges against him that may have been made by other women. If you want to press charges, you have the physical proof of the assault. We can take this man down together."

Lila looked up at him, shaking her head fiercely. "No! No, I don't want to do that. He has a family, a wife and three kids. I couldn't do it to them. I don't want to have to go to court and rehash my humiliation again. I just want to forget it ever happened."

Spencer nodded. Lila wasn't a vengeful person. As much as someone hurt her, she never had enough anger or willpower to carry out revenge. The only person she came close to wanting to do something to was Tobias when Spencer had finally revealed his troubled past. "Is there anything I can do for you, Lila?" He said softly, his voice muted by her blonde hair.

"Any way you can call out for the rest of the day? I mean, you're not on a case right now, right?"

"I actually brought home the paperwork I was doing when you called. Let me call Hotch and make sure it's okay that I work from home. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Stay here, okay?" She nodded, finishing the glass of wine before gripping the bottle in her small hands to pour herself another glass.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Spencer had stepped into the other room to explain to Hotch just what happened to Lila. As he predicted, his boss gave him leave for the day with explicit instructions that if Lila were to want to press charges to call him right away to get them started. He returned to Lila's side watching her finish the bottle of wine he had just gotten the other day. He wasn't worried about it though; she rarely ever drank more than two glasses of wine at a time and knew she needed some sort of relief for a few hours. Who was he to judge? He was just glad she was with him and not brooding alone somewhere.

"Baby, wanna take a bath?" Her words were starting to slur as she slid silently from the chair, placing the wine glass in the sink.

Spencer smirked. "Sure." He would take good care of her tonight, holding her up in the bath to make sure she didn't slip underneath the water, rubbing her back as she finished crying. He washed her hair for her and then carried her to bed when she started to fall asleep, wrapping her up in her favorite pink down blanket. He left her side for only a moment to get some Aleve for when she woke up, a tall glass of water and his work.

Hours later, when she woke up, he'd be there filling in his paperwork as he promised.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm sorry." Lila whispered, her head pounding too much to speak above that level. Spencer's fingers danced across her cheek to smooth some of her hair behind her ear.

"No need to be." He responded just as quietly, putting his papers on the bedside table so he could crawl underneath the sheets with her. At some point, Lila noticed, he had dressed her in a pair of sweat pants and gray tank, her ultimate comfort outfit. The mere fact of him knowing her so well nearly brought another wave of emotions to her mind but he cut it off by kissing her gently. "Enough crying, Lila. You have done nothing wrong so there is no need to be sad. You're home now and that bastard's never coming near you again. Or else he's going to have a barrel pointed at his head and half the FBI after his ass for tax fraud."

Lila giggled as he started covering her face with kisses before moving down to her neck. "Okay! Spence, quit it! I'm going to throw up on you!" His motions stilled but only for a moment before continuing at a much slower pace.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the morning, Lila woke up with her arms reached out across the bed where her lover usually slept. His spot was empty and she rubbed her eyes to look at the time. It was 8:00 am. He would be at work. There was however a little note on his pillow and she lifted it up to read it.

**Lila,**

**Nothing could have prepared me for how sad you were yesterday and I can only hope to never be the cause of such grief. I hope your head isn't hurting too much this morning. I left some Aleve by the bed for you to take when you eat. I'll be home as soon as possible (hopefully during lunch if I can make it). I have something special planned for tonight so wear something casual. It goes without saying that I love you and I only wish to see you smile. So, darling, smile. **

**Eternally yours, **

**Spencer Reid. **


End file.
